Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a white smoke reducing system and a method of recovering waste heat and water using the same, and more particularly, to a white smoke reducing system and a method of recovering waste heat and water using the white smoke reducing system, which can recover and reuse waste heat by heat-exchanging heat of high temperature contained in exhaust gas of high temperature and humidity without discharging the exhaust gas of high temperature and humidity to the air through a chimney or the like as it is in order to save energy required for operating industrial facilities, such as boilers, incinerators, driers, and so on, which can recover moisture contained in the exhaust gas of high temperature and humidity and reuse as available water using moisture condensation in the exhaust gas through heat-exchange of the exhaust gas in order to save an use amount of available water used when the industrial facilities, such as boilers, incinerators, driers, and so on, and which can remove heat and moisture contained in the exhaust gas of high temperature and humidity in order to remove white smoke of exhaust gas generated when the exhaust gas of high temperature and humidity is discharged to the air as it is.
Background Art
In general, in still mills and places where industrial facilities, such as boilers, incinerators, and driers, vapor is generated while the facilities are used. In detail, in the still mills, vapor is generated because water is used during the process of cooling materials, in the boilers and incinerators, vapor is generated while a direct cooling device is used in order to remove dust of exhaust air after high temperature combustion, and in the driers, vapor is generated while drying products.
In the meantime, the generated vapor is discharged to the outside through a chimney to prevent damages of the industrial facilities and not to disturb work of workers, and the exhaust gas discharged to the outside through the chimney causes a white smoke phenomenon when it is discharged through the chimney because it contains a great deal of moisture and solutes.
In this instance, the white smoke arises because heated humid air is mixed with cold air in the atmosphere and cooled below the dew point. That is, the white smoke arises when the heated humid air is cooled under the upper side of the 100% saturation curve of the psychometric chart, and gets more severe in the winter season that air temperature in the atmosphere is low.
Moreover, the white smoke is viewed as a visible pollution even though it is not a pollutant when solutes are not used, may give an unpleasant feeling to a person who is exposed to water drops because water drops, which are formed while exhaust gas of high temperature and humidity discharged in the form of white smoke through the chimney is cooled below the dew point due to cold air in the atmosphere, fall around the chimney. Furthermore, in the winter season, the water drops falling on the road form an icy road, and hence, passengers may slip on the icy road and hurt themselves.
Meanwhile, in order to solve the above problems, Korean Patent No. 10-1197283 discloses an apparatus for preventing white plume, which includes: a refrigerant compressor for compressing refrigerant at high temperature and pressure; a heating part for emitting heat to the outside while the refrigerant discharged from the refrigerant compressor circulates inside the heating part so as to form a liquid of room temperature and high pressure; a refrigerant pipe to which the refrigerant discharged from the heating part is introduced, the refrigerant pipe having an expansion pipe; and a cooling part mounted below the heating part for cooling the outside discharged air while the refrigerant of low temperature and pressure liquefied after passing through the refrigerant pipe circulates inside the cooling part and is evaporated so as to condense vapor in the discharged air.
However, the above-mentioned prior art can just prevent white smoke but cannot recover waste heat or a great quantity of moisture contained in exhaust gas so as to reuse.
Additionally, the prior art has several problems in that it requires heavy costs in manufacturing the apparatus and requires additional costs in operating the apparatus because it is complicated in structure, and in that it requires frequent maintenance.
Therefore, in order to solve the above problems of the prior art, an improved white smoke reducing system and a method of recovering waste heat and water using the same is required.